


Snowstorm and Honeymoon

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a blizzard in Pittsburgh and the boys decide to go on a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowstorm and Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> From the Weather/Vacation challenge on qaf_challenges on LJ and IJ.
> 
> Thank you to my beta TayTay4936, I couldn't do it without you.

Justin was shivering a little against Brian's chest. They lay spooning together in the big bed, both fully clothed and lying under the duvet. Pittsburgh had been hit by the worst snowstorm in 50 years and all electricity in the city had gone out.

Brian tightened his arms around his husband a little more. Justin had been home for a week and they had been married for exactly 24 hours before the blizzard hit.

Neither of them were happy with the state of affairs at the moment. It was too cold to fuck, and no way in hell was one week enough to compensate for three months of not seeing each other; but only getting 24 hours after their wedding, 6 of which having been used on the reception dinner and party, that was just unbearable.

The power had been out for about twelve hours by now, and both men were getting a little desperate, both trying to come up with a way to get off without freezing off anything vital.

"Fuck, this fucking sucks, Justin. What the fuck did we do to deserve this? Don't answer that."

Justin chuckled just a little before he turned serious again.

"Do you think my mom and Molly are ok? And all the others?"

"I'm sure they are all fine, Sunshine."

Brian was worried about them all, too, but he didn't want to make it worse for Justin. He was for once happy that his son was in Toronto.

"How about we take a trip somewhere warm and dry when this is over?"

Brian looked with distaste at all the snow flying around outside the big windows of the loft.

"Albuquerque?"

Justin had a hard time containing the giggle that threatened to come out.

"What the fuck?"

"You said somewhere warm and dry; Albuquerque is that."

"I'm not going to fucking New Mexico, you twat. I meant something like Hawaii or South Beach."

"Oh, Hawaii sounds heavenly, but not particularly dry."

He stopped fighting his giggles and Brian swatted him lightly on the back of his head.

"You know what I mean, Sunshine, somewhere it's not raining or snowing."

"Sounds amazing, but I'll believe we are actually going when we are on the plane."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and I don't exactly have the best track record about trips together. Vermont, Ibiza."

"Shit, you're right, but this time, we'll go. It can be our honeymoon."

Justin hugged Brian's arms closer to him and snuggled more into Brian's chest. They fell asleep like that, spooned closely together, covered by the duvet to their chins.

The storm subsided during the night and the power company managed to fix whatever the problem had been, so when Brian woke up the next morning, he was hot and very uncomfortable. He edged his arm out from under Justin and got up off the bed. He took off all his clothes and put on his robe. He pulled the duvet off Justin and took off his three pairs of socks, jeans, sweatpants, long underwear, sweater and long sleeved t-shirt until he was only wearing his briefs and a t-shirt. Justin slept through all that, and Brian wasn't surprised; Justin could sleep through anything sometimes; other times, he woke up at the smallest sound.

He went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water before going to the desk to turn on his computer. He drank half the water while the computer booted up and then went to search for a hotel on one of the Hawaiian Islands.

He found a hotel on the north shore of Kauai called St. Regis Princeville. It looked amazing and they had several different suites. He chose the Ocean View Suite: 1,200 square feet of luxury, which included butler service.

He booked the suite and plane tickets from New York via the hotel homepage and then went to Liberty Air's page to book a flight from Pittsburgh to New York.

When that was done, he found their suitcases and started packing. Justin woke up as he put the suitcases on the bed and rubbed his eyes, looking cutely confused. Brian swore that no one was ever going to know that he just thought that.

"What's going on; why are you packing?" He looked down at himself and noticed his lack of clothes. "And where are my clothes?"

"The heat is back on and you were melting, so I took them off you. I'm packing because we are leaving for the airport in about 2 hours for our honeymoon."

Justin's face lit up in a bright smile and he jumped out of bed and into Brian's arms.

"That's amazing; where are we going?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to go to Hawaii?"

"Really? Yes!"

Justin jumped right in with the packing and they had the bags packed in a matter of minutes.

"I'm just going to call Cyn and Ted and tell them that I'm leaving for a week. Maybe you should call your mother and Deb?"

"Yeah, I better, they are going to freak if I don't."

He took out his cell and called his mother first. She was happy for him and told him to have a great time. Deb screeched in his ear and promised to tell the gang, if Ted didn't beat her to it.

Once the phone calls were dealt with, they went into the bathroom to take a shower before leaving for the airport. The flight to New York was short, and then, they had an hour and a half to wait for the flight to Hawaii. They spent it eating breakfast, something Justin was not all too happy they didn't have time for before leaving the loft.

The flight to Kauai was unfortunately not direct; they had to change planes in Honolulu and the entire trip there would take close to 14 hours.

They arrived at the hotel the same day they left Pittsburgh, which was a little strange considering how long ago they left, but with the time difference, that's how it was. They went straight to bed for a short nap before lunch; they didn't want to screw up their trip by suffering from jetlag.

After their nap they changed into something a little more appropriate for Hawaiian weather and went exploring.

The next week was spent either exploring the island, lounging by the pool, making love and fucking in every corner of their suite and eating at the amazing 5 star restaurant at the resort.

It was an amazing honeymoon and when they came home, they were both feeling more relaxed than either of them remembered ever feeling before.


End file.
